Our story
by Emo-bookworm123
Summary: This is Karin's view of her and Hitsugaya relationship. It's a up and down relationship. Read and find out what happens when she gets pregnant by him.


Karin Kurosaki and Hitsugaya Toushiro fanfic

Karin Kurosaki and Hitsugaya Toushiro fanfic

**Our Story**

"When we first kiss"- Karin

On my brother's wedding I dressed in a beautiful pink komodo. It had flower petals patterned everywhere. I had my hair tied up as neat as possible with a rose pin stuck in it. Everyone thought I was a flower goddess. I was only looking for one person's attention… Hitsugaya Toushiro

The captain Karin has a major crush on for ages. She new him since she was twelve. He knew her as a tom boy with a bad temper. But today she was going to get his fully new opinion. When she walked passed Hitsugaya he was drooling. After wiping his mouth he went to Karin. Karin was surprised by what he did. Instead of greeting her like normal people would do he hug her and gripped her.

"What are you doing?" said Karin.

"We both saw what you just did to me now Karin-chan" replied Hitsugaya.

Karin blushed at her new nickname. "Oh, what do you mean?" Karin said in a voice so innocently.

Hitsugaya pushed Karin to a walk in the back of the party, gently, and flipped her over so she was facing him. "You know what I mean so stop playing." And with that Hitsugaya placed his lips on Karin's rosy, red ones.

It was a sweet, gentle, romantic kind of kiss. The best kind of kiss a girl especially Karin would want.

"My 'I love you' from you"- Karin

It has been a week since I last kiss you or even saw you. I was depressed. I began to wonder if you actually really care for me. Or was I just another piece of eye candy. A candy so delicious looking you must have needed to lick it to know how it tasted. I cried at that thought. I barely came out of my room because of it.

I decided to wait for another day for you. If you didn't come to see me then it meant I was stupid, a fool and I would run away, from this horrible dream. I skipped dinner that night waiting for you. Crying, I started packing up.

"I knew it, I'm so stupid, I'm just another piece of eye candy."

I didn't say a word to Yuzu, Ota-san, Rukia-san or Ichigo-nii

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"Out" is all I said, leaving out the door.

"I'm sorry" is what I said after as I left the door close.

Tears formed from my eyes and dripped down from my face.

Then out in the opening a door appears. I was shocked; the door looked so familiar like the one that leads from Soul society to Japan... Two words popped into my mind. Hitsugaya Toushiro; he appears out of the doorway carrying some flowers.

He didn't look so happy. I was standing there with a bag and a face full of tears. He frowns and leaps towards me. His hand gently wipes away the tears which were still forming on my eyes.

"Why are you crying Karin-chan?"

"Because I thought you left me." I didn't bother to lie. There was no point to. He was going to find out some point.

"I'm sorry for being so late, and I will never do that."

Hitsugaya seems to really have meant that.

"Karin-chan do you really think I would have abandon you?" Hitsugaya seems to have said that in a serious and hurtful tone.

I didn't want to lie so I told the truth. "Yes and No"

His eyes seem to have widened a little, just a little.

"You're always surrounded by girls and your never here with me. It hurts; I don't know what to do? I'm scared of this pain alright. And no I believe you like me but not a lot."

My face was flooding with tears. My heart was hurting. I felt like dieing in front of Hitsugaya.

"Karin-chan I love you. I always I have and always will." And with that we sealed his words with a kiss.

"I love you too Hitsugaya." And with that we kissed again.

That night we spent the time kissing and loving each other.

"You took us far"- Karin

After our kisses and hugs, you grab me and pulled me up the sky. I would have screamed if you've not cover my mouth with your lips. You jumped high into the sky, one leap at a time. I don't know why but I felt like staying with you the whole night.

We reached an apartment far from my house. There we had our fun. We were kissing like crazy. Your hands went up and down my shirt and my hands did the same to yours. I had so much fun. Kissing you, holding you and even being with you was the best. Soon you came down to my ear and whisper something to my ear.

"How far do you want to take it?" You said it so calmly and smooth like you've done it before.

I replied "I want it far but not too far."

"Are you sure though?" you asked as if you were worried.

I was a little bit shocked but I calmly replied "yes"

"You don't have to lose your virginity to me if you don't want to." You said that with a chuckle

I blushed furiously and yelled out "YES, I DO!"

With that Hitsugaya talked me down to the bed and kissed me badly. (heh heh)

Hitsugaya and I spent the night together, in bed. It was the best.

"You promise..."-Karin

A few weeks after our little affair, you had to return to soul society. I completely understood that. You had spent all your free time with me and that was great.

On the final day was such a sad day. Even the sky cried for us. It poured like hell. As soon as the door popped out I started to cry. I didn't want you to leave. I love you and I know you love me back. As they came to pick you up you called my name,

"Karin!" All I did was turned my head and face you.

"I promise you I'll come back. I'll come back for you. I love you" And with that you kiss me. I kissed you back.

"Promise" is all I could say.

"Promise" is what he said as he left

**_One month later_**

One month later, after you left I felt different. I felt sick. I was throwing up all over the place. I found out I was pregnant with **your** children. I waited for you to come back, to tell you the good news but you never did come back.

**_Three months later_**

It has been three months later and your still not there. I started to have weird craving such as ramen mixed with Orihime's spicy tuna ice-cream. It's scary and without you there, I'm completely alone. Everyday I cay for you, mourn for your name but your never there.

**_Five months later_**

It has been two more months (not including the three months) since we last seen each other. Two more months of hell and pain. I swear I was going insane because of you. I HATE YOU! You weren't there in my time of need! Why?! If you were in trouble I would be there but for me you wouldn't?! Why...?

**_Seven months later_**

Seven months went by and you still have not come. I've decided today, that I Kurosaki Karin was going to have an abortion. I didn't care anymore. I want you to be there when the babies come out but you weren't. So I was going to have an abortion to end it all. When I got to the hospital they said I was too late. I was far into pregnancy. I was sad. I was going to have your children now thanks to the stupid hospitals.

**_Nine months later_**

I had your babies. Their names were Kirin and Toshiro. I was in tears. They looked so much like you and me. Kirin had your hair and Toshiro had your eyes. They were beautiful.

I went to soul society to and was going to tell you about them but I found something I wished I hadn't. You were having an affair with Hinimori. You remember, the girl you loved before me, the girl who was almost killed by Aizen. I cried. I decided not to tell you about Kirin and Toshiro. I was going to raised them as a single mother.

Even after you broke your promise...


End file.
